Awkward Moments
by Sangocream1
Summary: Sora and Kairi go to the same college, but he's never seen her. They both love poetry and art, and have a strange attraction to the rain.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: My second fanfic! This is in college as said in the summary. Enjoy!

Sora looked out f the window and watched the rain fall. It was always relaxing to him. The rain reminded of a story he once heard. That those of heaven also cried every now and then. Coming back to reality, he felt something hard hit his head. A piece of chalk. "Mr. Itsukushima, what is so interesting out there? No offense, but I'd like your attention towards Me." she said. "Okay sensei." He responded. She continued to teach while Sora tried to pay attention.

He wasn't a bad student as you can probably tell, but the rain can distract him from anything. Besides, this was his favorite class. Art. The best way, besides words, he could think of to express himself. Therefore, he also liked poetry. But he wasn't one of those people who didn't do anything but study. He did his work late at night so that he could live how he wanted during the day.

On the opposite side of the room, was Kairi Aizawa. Some one with an opposite view of life. She studied every possible second she could, and took a very detailed care into her work. She did wish that she had the time to look at the rain as well, but tried to ignore any possible distraction.

At the end of the class, Sora went back to his dorm and continued to stare at the rain. In his eyes, this was a very beautiful day. Just then, Riku, his room mate, came in. "Yo, Sora! You wanna go to the café and study?" he asked. Don't misunderstand his words though. He just prefers to be at the café then in the dorm. "Okay, I'll meet you there." Riku nodded and walked back out of the room. Sora packed his stuff and headed towards the café. Once there, he found Riku flirting with one of the waitresses. He rolled his eyes and went up to the cashier to order a latte. When he came back the waitress had left. "Who was that?" he asked.

"No one important." He responded. "Hey look, there's Seifer." Riku said looking at the door. He turned to look also. "Yo Kairi, you're coming with me." Seifer said rather loudly. She looked up at him. "No. I actually don't wanna be raped by the wanna be Michael Jackson." She said. "Bitch" he hissed. He picked her up and threw her across the room and she hit her head on one of the tables. He walked over to her and picked her up again. "Now I guess you didn't hear me. But either way, you're coming with me." "Well that would explain the rape part" she said painfully. He slammed her against the table. 'What the hell! Why doesn't anyone help her!' Sora thought angrily. He picked up his still scalding latte and threw it at his head. With perfect aim, I might add. He turned around with his eyes practically red.

"You dare to mess with me?" He shouted. "Me? Seifer? The most feared person on campus?" he continued. "Wow, you really have a hot head." Sora said. "Why don't you step out for a second?" he mocked. "Why don't **_you_** go back to studying, dork?" Sora raised an eyebrow and stood up and walked towards him. "I'm not a dork," he said picking up a glass o ice water. "But I do know something about science." Then he tipped the glass over his own head pouring some water on his head. "As you see, when pouring the water on my head, nothing happens. But," he moved the glass over to Seifer head and poured the whole glass onto his head, causing the entire room to be filled with steam. "when poured on his head, water vapor is created, due to the heat of his hot-air balloon of a head." He heard some people laughing through the steam. He bowed and everyone was laughing and clapping.

Seifer suddenly grabbed Sora by the collar, lifting him in the air. "Watcha gonna do?" Sora asked pretending to be interested. Suddenly, Seifer dropped to the floor. Sora noticed that the girl he was harassing was standing shakily, looking as though she had just hit him. She fainted and Sora caught her just in time. Riku, finally, came to assist him and help carry her back to their dorm, since they didn't know her.


	2. A Rainy Morning

A/n: I hope ya'll like this chapter! I mean, why wouldn't I?

Poor Kairi woke up the next morning with the worst headache ever. She groaned softly, and finally took in her surroundings. "Shit!" yelled out suddenly. Sora immediately ran into the room. "What's wrong?" he said. She giggled at him. He stood up straight. "What?" "Nothing. Just… You're hair's a lot messier in the morning." She said. He looked up at his, truthfully speaking, messy hair. "Yeah well… It's not my fault I have uncontrollable hair." He said defending himself. "Wait, 'messier in the morning'? What does that mean?" She looked at him as if he were crazy. "We go to the same college, and it's hard to miss hair like yours, Mr. Rain-lover." she teased. "You're in my art class?" he asked. "And you're poetry, history, English and Math class" she added. She looked around for a calendar. "What's today?" "It's…" He pushed the sleeve of his jacket up so he could see his watch.

"Saturday." Kairi stood up. "Well I should be going now." She said slowly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "What are you doing?" "You're not going without me." He said quickly. "Why?" she asked scared. "Seifer will wanna get back at you, so you're not going alone." She looked to the side. "Fine, but my room mate my jump you. She's one of your fans." she said after sighing. "Who is she?" "Selphie Tilmitt. She thinks you're the most adorable person ever, but she would never date you." Sora fell over at that. "She thinks your more of a look from afar person." She suddenly realized something. The soft, rejuvenating sound of the rain was heard. She turned to the window and watched the rain fall for a while. "Well, we should go now." She turned back to him, but he was in a trance, with a small smile on his lips.

There was a long silence. Kairi didn't think he would come back anytime soon, so she joined him in looking at the rain. Soon after, Riku came into the room. "You to rain lovers ready?" he asked. We popped back into reality hearing his voice. "Okay, but you should watch—Well, no actually. If she sees the both of you, she might faint. So let's go!" She shouted.

She led the boys to room 502. She turned to thank them, but was greeted by a very worried friend. "Kairi! I was so worried about you! I was looking for you at the café, and the cashier said Seifer tried to kidnap you. Then I asked around for you, but no one could help me!" she said making you sound like one sentence. "Calm down, Selphie. I'm fine." Kairi said. She made hand movements for Sora and Riku to leave. "What are you doing?" Selphie asked. She pulled away from the hug and turned around. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S Riku AND SORA!" she screamed shrilly. The other girls on the floor turned and joined in with the screaming. Kairi grabbed all three of their hands and pulled them into the room. "Selphie!" she said looking at her as if she did something unbelievably stupid. Which she did… But anyway. "Now why would you do that when, you know every girl on this floor is like that?" she continued crossly.

"Oh Kairi, you can't have them all to yourself." Selphie said. "What?" Riku and Sora started laughing, but covered it with a cough when she glared at them. She growled loudly and stormed into another room. "Where is she going?" Sora asked. "To meditate." Selphie answered plainly. She walked towards the direction that Kairi went. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

"She does this every time she gets too stressed." Selphie whispered pushing the boys out. "Well, you guys have to go now. Oh wait, you can't. So just sit on the couch and don't be to loud." She said and left the room. "Wow… This has turned into one kooky morning." Sora said. "Yeah, and we've only been up for twenty minutes." Riku said. Selphie came back into the room carrying a rather large bag. "What's that for?" Sora asked pointing at it. "Oh, me and Kairi are in this dance thing. This is what we have to wear." She took a water bottle from the visible fridge. "You guys wanna come?" she asked excitedly.

The boys looked up in thought. "What kind of dance is it?" Riku asked. "It's a spiritual dance done to the sound of the rain." She said doing part of the dance. Sora smiled. "Sure. That sounds like a lot of fun." Kairi twirled into the room and hugged Selphie. "Hi Selph" she said with her eyes closed. She looked over at the clock. "Oh! We'd better get going if we don't wanna be late." She said grabbing a bag that sat near the door. "You guys can go now. Nobody's around." She said looking out the door. And with that, everyone went to their separate ways.


End file.
